


Inspiration

by simply_shipping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_shipping/pseuds/simply_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's attempt at drawing out a fantasy he's been having gets derailed when he gets a little too into things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

Dean made sure that the curtains around his bed were tightly closed before he began to draw. Normally he didn’t mind letting the others see his sketches, but normally they didn’t involve Seamus. Well, not obviously so, anyway. There was always a bit of Seamus lurking somewhere in his drawings now, ever since fourth year. But they didn’t usually _focus_ on Seamus. Especially not a naked Seamus.

Not that he had any objections to naked Seamus, any more than Seamus objected to naked Dean. But the other boys in their dorm had no business knowing how much they didn’t mind each other. And this drawing… Well. This drawing was _definitely_ going to be none of their business. Though it might be fun to suggest showing it to them, just for Seamus’s reaction.

Dean had never tried to draw anything like this before, and he started off slowly. Seamus’s face first; he knew it so well that he could practically draw it in his sleep Then the rest, and this was where he really slowed to a crawl. Remembering Herbology lessons of the Devil’s Snare, and lazy days by the lake watching the Giant Squid, Dean started to sketch in tentacles. 

It was easy to imagine, and his imagination fed into the drawing. Seamus wrapped up like a Christmas present in writhing tendrils. Slender, flexible tips dragged across his chest and stomach, tickling at the places Dean knew made him arch into the air and start moaning with pleasure/need/want/desire. One teased each of his nipples, drawing them out into hard, aching nubs. Seamus would be begging now, his accent growing stronger as he tried to get Dean to come over and _touch_ him already.

But Dean wouldn’t. Not yet. Seamus would reach for his cock when Dean continued to hold back, and one of the tentacles would wrap around his arm, keeping him just restrained enough that he couldn’t touch himself. Others wrapped around his legs, their ends stroking at his inner thighs, not quite touching where Seamus wanted them most. Increasing his arousal rather than satisfying it.

He’d be swearing then, Dean knew. Begging and swearing and promising to do _anything Dean wanted_ , if only Dean would give him what he needed. But Dean was in charge right now, and Seamus wouldn’t get his relief until Dean wanted him to. One tentacle, slick with some secretion that Dean couldn’t be bothered to think too deeply about wrapped around Seamus’s waist, teasing at his arse.

Seamus’s pleas and curses would break off then, swallowed by a long moan. Dean knew how much Seamus loved having his arse played with, and he’d draw it out, letting the tentacle cover every centimeter before allowing it to nudge at Seamus’s hole. Dean supplied Seamus’s gasp, dropping his pencil and sketchpad as he reached down to touch himself, too caught up in his mental image to try getting it down on paper.

He’d move the tentacle in and out slowly, letting Seamus feel as it thickened with just a thought from Dean. Dean would make it wriggle slightly, the tip hunting for the spot that would make Seamus cry out and start begging again for more, more, more. And Dean would give it to him. Give him more, more, more until he just couldn’t handle it anymore, and then, for the first time, Dean would allow the tentacles wrapped around Seamus’s legs creep up to brush against his cock. Feather-light, not quite enough to send him over the edge at first. Teasing him, playing with him. They’d bring him right to the edge and then stop, wrapping tightly around his cock to stop him from coming.

Only then, with Seamus right on the edge and wild with need, with one tentacle still steadily fucking him and one wrapped around his dick would Dean step in to touch him. He’d kiss him, letting his tongue plunder Seamus’s mouth as surely as the tentacles plundered the rest of him, and then reach down…

As the fantasy Seamus shuddered through his orgasm at last, the real Dean came as well, flopping bonelessly back against his pillows as he finished. That had been… Wow. Okay. He needed to find Seamus. A trip to the library was in order. There _had_ to be a spell somewhere that could make that actually happen.

Before he could work up the energy to go anywhere, or even clean himself up, he heard the door to the dormitory fly open and slam closed, then his curtains were pulled back to reveal a grinning Seamus. Dean grinned up at him lazily, not even bothering to cover himself up. It was nothing Seamus hadn’t seen before, and none of their other dormmates were around. Besides, Seamus seemed to appreciate the view, taking it in and seemingly forgetting what he had intended to say.

"Um. So, I was… What’ve you been doing?"

"Thinking about you," Dean said honestly with another lazy grin.

"Mmmm." Seamus glanced around the room, then hopped up onto Dean’s bed, closing the curtains behind him. "Gonna tell me about it?"

"Mmm." Dean slipped a hand under Seamus’s robes. "Maybe."


End file.
